


Secrets and Lies

by maplebeanie



Series: General Blangst [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Blangst Prompt of the Day, Gen, Less than Supportive parents, M/M, Reference to Shooting Star, reference to gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Blangst Prompt of the Day # 441: Blaine was lying about his parents reaction to the shooting because they were actually on holiday and told him they weren’t coming home even after the gun shot scare when he called his mum from the choir room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Spoilers and References ahead to the Episode "Shooting Star." Fair Warning.

* * * * * *  
Blaine walked quietly down the school’s halls with Tina beside him. Just the day after the gun incident and the halls of McKinley High School seemed cold, dangerous, and even a little scary. Despite the added security measures of metal detectors and police at the doors to the school this morning to the students of McKinley there would always be a lingering doubt of fear that something like the shooting could happen again. That next time the gun could be attached to someone who just wasn’t out to scare the student body by shooting down the halls a couple of times then running off without a trace. 

Blaine marveled briefly at the difference a year could make. Last year these halls had felt so safe and warm despite the threat of bullies and the occasional slushy in the face. It was a place where he could turn a corner and his eyes would meet the warm, happy blue ones of his now ex-boyfriend. Where for a blissful short period of time life had been perfect. 

The teen almost laughed out loud bitterly at the directions of his thoughts. Perfect. Nothing was perfect in Blaine Anderson’s life anymore. Not since he screwed up what he had with Kurt so badly. Blaine was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Tina’s soft question at first.

“I’m sorry what?” Blaine said when he finally realized he had been spoken to.

“I said how was your night? I heard you talking to your mom on the phone yesterday after… well everything was over.” Tina asked timidly. 

Of course Tina knows a little about Blaine’s home life. Not a lot, but enough to know the significance of that question. There is no one left at McKinley who truly knows enough about his home life to know that his relationship with his parents is tense at the best of times and non-existent the rest of the time. Blaine has long gotten use to them spending days and weeks of the year away from home with barely a phone call. Their reaction to what had happen really shouldn’t have surprised and thrown him as much as it did but he had always been overly hopeful that maybe they really did care about him. 

Blaine looked at Tina’s expectant expression and bit back the answer he was going to give to her question. That he had actually only been talking to his mother’s answering machine the day before in the choir room. That they had called back after getting his message late that night for a brief conversation where they basically told him that since he wasn’t physically injured in any way they would not be coming home.

“I couldn’t sleep. Neither could my mom and dad. So we just stayed up all night, talking and crying and hugging each other.” He opted for instead smiling weakly at her.

“I know. My Parents wanted me to stay home this week, but I told them no way.” Tina said tears welling up in her eyes. 

They passed another corridor glancing down the hall to see Marley and Kitty hugging each other in front of Marley’s locker. Blaine bit his lip and fought back tears as a pang of regret and guilt about his lie washed over him. He almost turned around and spilled all of his secrets to Tina. Blaine knew that if he did Tina would have been sympathetic and hugged him and told him everything was going to be ok like the friend she had always been to him. But then all of the sudden it was Tina upset, in tears and in need of comfort so Blaine did what he always does. He pushed down his own problems and took care of someone else.

* * * * * * * 

Blaine had managed to make it through the rest of the day without anyone really asking him any more direct questions about his aftermath of the shooting. Mostly he sat quietly in classes and the choir room as everyone around him discussed their nights and no one paid much attention to him too focused on their own stories to really care.

It wasn’t until later after school when Sam and Blaine were sitting on the couch in the Anderson’s living room watching The Avengers did the subject come up again. 

“So Tina was telling me during History that you seemed to have had a good conversation with your parents last night?” Sam said turning his head to look at Blaine.

Not expecting the change in conversation Blaine jumped slightly at the question. They had been sitting avidly commentating on the different skills and weaknesses of each Superhero on the movie like they always did every time they watched The Avengers. 

Blaine had hoped that he would not have to continue to lie to anyone about his night but realized then that he should have known and expected Sam and Tina would be talking about him. Ever since he had almost transferred back to Dalton Academy at the beginning of the year Sam and Tina had taken it upon themselves to make sure Blaine was ok. Well as ok as he could be given the state of his life. 

Blaine always thought that it was sweet of the pair but unnecessary. All their concern ever does is force Blaine to lie uncomfortably and he has never felt that he was a very good liar in the first place. Sometimes he thinks that maybe they could see through all of his non-committal answers and forced smiles but most of the time they seemed content to believe him. Blaine himself knows that sometimes it is just easier to believe the lie than face the truth. But it never stopped him from feeling badly keeping things from his friends.

He turned and looked at Sam’s expression and swallowed hard. Sam next to Kurt was probably the only person who knew him so well. He could never really seem to shake the thoughts that Sam wasn’t falling for any of the lies he told. Everyone can say what he or she wants about the blond boy being stupid but Blaine knows better.

“Uh yeah. We stayed up, talked, hugged. It was good you know?” Blaine said as casually as he could not missing they way Sam’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed when Blaine didn’t elaborate further.

“Well that’s good dude. I am happy for you. Maybe this is a turning point?” Sam said with a smile trying to put the positive spin on things like he always does. “Where are they now? I would have thought they would be home by now if you guys stayed up all night?”

“Well you know… they had to leave work early yesterday so they probably got stuck there today catching up on work.”

“Yeah well I mean I know they like to travel a lot and their work can be hectic at times… but with what happened yesterday…”

Blaine cut him off before he could follow through with that thought. “I am sure they will be home soon.” 

Sam stared hard at him for a few minutes. The silence between the two boys stretched on turning awkward and uncomfortable causing Blaine to squirm under the intense gaze. His instincts were screaming at him that Sam knew he wasn’t being completely honest in some way and to come clean. Once again he was faced with the overwhelming urge to let his secrets out. Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap to escape Sam’s probing stare. Taking a deep breath Blaine blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

Just as he was about to apologize for lying and start telling the boy next to him everything Sam shocked him again with a change in topic.

“You should call Kurt.”

“What?” Blaine said snapping his head up and looking at Sam. 

“You should call Kurt.” Sam said again trying to pretend to not see Blaine’s watery eyes. 

“Obviously he doesn’t want to talk about it with me.” Sam thought to himself. 

“Burt was freaked out last night… obviously… and he called Kurt several times… to talk and I think maybe ask him to come home for the weekend… but yeah mostly talk… anyway he… Kurt not Burt… well Burt is too but… he is worried about you.”

Blaine nodded slowly trying to process the new information not saying anything.

“I should go. Burt wanted me to be back at the house before dinner and it is getting late.” Sam said standing up and walking to the door pausing with his hand on the door handle. “If you need anything call me.”

Blaine sat stunned on the living room couch thinking. Kurt was worried about him? Kurt who knew so much about him and the relationship he has with his parents. Who wouldn’t judge him for lying to everyone about what really was going on because he knew everything already. It would be so easy for Blaine to call Kurt right now and unload all of his problems on the older boy… as easy as breathing air. 

“No I couldn’t call Kurt. Not after what I did to him… I don’t deserve that kind of comfort.” Blaine thought to himself sadly.

Shaking his head Blaine stood up and went to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner even though he really wasn’t hungry.

* * * * * * 

A couple hours, several attempts to contact his parents, and two teary messages – one on his dad’s cell and one on his mom’s cell – later Blaine was once again in the living room of the silent house. His tears now unchecked were streaming down his face as he sat alone. 

He felt so tired and weary but was unable to sleep thanks to the fears he had not been able to voice out loud to anyone. Blaine had already gone around the empty house turning on nearly every light after dosing off on the couch and waking up when the nightmares took hold of his dreams. Every little noise in the house would make him jump and clutch the phone closer to his chest wishing that one of his parents would call to check on him. 

He nearly screamed at the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house. Nearly.

Wiping the tears from his face Blaine walked to the door cautiously making sure the chain lock was on before opening the door. The dark haired boy’s eyes widened as he saw who was standing there before slamming the door shut again.  
“Blaine? Please let me in?” The soft voice on the other side of the door called.

Leaning with his back against the door Blaine took a few deep breaths to steady himself before turning to unlock the door and opening it again.

“Kurt.” Blaine said already feeling the tears form in his eyes once more, his knees going weak at the sight of his ex-boyfriend.

“Hi. I know I probably should have called first. I hope this is alright.” Kurt says shyly shifting from foot to foot on the Anderson’s door steep. “My dad wanted me to come home for a visit… I got in a couple of hours ago and Sam mentioned that… well Sam mentioned he was here earlier.”

“Yeah…” Blaine said thickly, clearly his throat. “Yeah he was here watching a movie earlier.”

“Can I come in?” Kurt said gesturing inside.

“Oh right, yeah sure. Of course you can.” Blaine said stepping back and allowing Kurt to enter the house. “Can I get you anything?”

“Always the gentleman.” Kurt said with a sad smile. “No I am ok. But I kind of came here to see if you needed anything.”

“Me? No I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Blaine said nervously his hands smoothing down his hair.

“Hmmm. Where are your parents?” Kurt pointedly said sitting down on the couch.

“Oh… well… uh… I got a call from them earlier and they had to stay late at work for some sort of working dinner thing… I don’t know. They said they weren’t going to be able to be home until late tonight.” Blaine said lamely.

“How are you doing? I mean coping with the shooting yesterday and everything? I wasn’t even there and my dad was all freaked out. You parents must have been so worried.” Kurt said with a look on his face that Blaine knew all to well. Kurt knew he was lying to everyone and was trying to get Blaine to come clean about it on his own.

“Oh yeah I am fine. I mean… you know it was probably the scariest thing I have ever been through but my parents and I stayed up all night last night and I think things are going to change for us.” Blaine said sticking to the lie he had given everyone else, not willing to admit to how things really were even to Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt then quickly had to look away when he saw the older boy’s look of disappointment. Focusing his eyes on a picture on the wall he heard Kurt sigh softly beside him.  
“Sam said that you had mentioned something like that.” Kurt said quietly taking one of Blaine’s hands into his own and gently using the other hand to force Blaine to look at him again. “You see though Blaine the funny thing about that is I had to work late last night and I was walking through Broadway yesterday just as all the shows let out on my way to the subway…”

Blaine froze his posture going stiff and his eyes widening. 

“And as I was walking I ran into your parents coming out of one of the theatres. We didn’t talk much but they were pleasant… at least no less so than what they normally were to me. They didn’t mention anything about what happened at McKinley yesterday.”

Blaine stared at Kurt no longer worrying about keeping the tears from taking over. Kurt knew his secret and he still cared enough about him to make sure Blaine was ok.

“Does Sam know that?” Blaine said sniffling and looking down at their joined hands.

“Not exactly… Although I am sure he suspects something similar to that.” Kurt said tenderly pulling Blaine against his chest in a hug. “Why did you lie to everyone?”

“Everyone was so upset and stressed out and I didn’t want to add any of my family drama to their own. You know how complicated it can get.” 

“Oh honey… they are your friends and they care about you. I care about you. You shouldn’t have to hide your problems from the people that worry about you.”

The term of endearment was all it took to make Blaine a sobbing mess as Kurt held onto to him. Kurt whispered encouraging words into his ear as Blaine poured out all of his thoughts and fears from the past 48 hours. When he told Kurt about the phone call from his parents Kurt responded simply by squeezing him tighter into his body. 

At some point Blaine must have passed out from exhaustion because he woke up the next morning tucked into his bed with Kurt cuddled up behind him holding him tightly. When Blaine turned over to face Kurt he could see that the other boy was already awake with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Hey. I’m uh… sorry about last night.” Blaine said sheepishly.

“You don’t have to worry about that. You always hold things in when you really need to get them out.” Kurt said brushing one of Blaine’s curls off of his forehead.

“Still. Thank you for… you know coming over and staying.” Blaine said trying to pull himself away so Kurt wouldn’t feel obligated to take care of him any longer. They were no longer officially boyfriends after all even though Blaine would love nothing more.

“Anytime.” Kurt said tightening his grip on the younger man and pulling him back in. “You know I was dead set against coming home when dad asked me. I had told him no several times. It wasn’t until I saw your parents that I changed my mind. The next thing I knew I had booked a plane ticket and had packed my bags already.”

“Really?” Blaine said looking at Kurt hopefully.

“I know what we have is a little more complicated than what it used to be Blaine. But I will always care about you no matter where this relationship goes from here. I am pretty sure that despite everything that has happened between us this year I am still in love with you.” Kurt said with a smile looking at Blaine with nothing but love in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Blaine said smiling and snuggling further into Kurt’s embrace.


End file.
